bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nutcrackin'
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Nutcrackin' page at Bully Wiki. Nutcrackin' is a storyline mission in Chapter 3 of ''Bully: Scholarship Edition''. Mission Summary Miss Peters is pacing back and forth in the hallway, when she suddenly sees Jimmy Hopkins. She stops him, telling him that she has been looking all over for him. Jimmy asks her why, and she explains that tonight is the Christmas pageant, which is all about being un-self conscious. Sarcastically, Jimmy tells her that it sounds like heaven. She continues to tell him that they are going to go on stage in a couple of minutes, but the lead percussionist has unfortunately acquired appendicitis. Jimmy agrees that that is unfortunate, but shrugs it off by saying that he supposes the pageant will be rhythm-free this year. Angered by the comment, Miss Peters screams 'no', and goes off on a rant about how she has been planning the pageant for months, hand-sewed the costumes, painted the backdrop, and even called on the 'good spirits' to watch over the pageant. She adds that various parents are in the auditorium waiting. Jimmy asks her what she wants him to do about it, and Miss Peters tells him he has to save the Christmas pageant by replacing the lead percussionist. He disapproves of the idea, claiming that as a teenage boy, he cannot do group participation and public performance. Miss Peters is obviously annoyed by his refusal, and threatens that if he does not help her, she will fail him in Music class. Jimmy is bewildered by the threat, and tells her that the only boys his age who like 'that type of stuff' end up dancing in musicals or working in Hollywood. Miss Peters in unfazed, however, and asks him if he wants another 'F'. Seeing he has no other choice, Jimmy finally agrees to help her with the pageant, and calls her a bully. Miss Peters ignores the comment, and shows him the Nutcracker costume he will have to wear. Jimmy turns this idea down as well, telling her that the costume is the type of thing that he will have to discuss with his therapist when he is older. He asks her to have a heart, and that he will look like a moron in front of the school if he goes out to perform in the costume. Miss Peters replies that to her, he will look like the hero who saved the Christmas pageant. Annoyed, Jimmy tells her that he is not worried about her opinion, but follows her into the auditorium anyway. Miss Peters runs onto the stage, laughing and waving her arms to the applauding crowd. She introduces the next performance--the 'Holiday Medley'--which Jimmy will be performing in. Jimmy is shoved out onto the stage in a Nutcracker costume, and stands looking dazed out at the crowd. Miss Peters whispers to him to not mess this up, and that Christmas depends on him. Laughing and clapping, she leaves him on the stage. Jimmy stands next to Pete Kowalski, who is also in a Nutcracker costume. Jimmy plays the xylophone, while Pete plays the timpani drum. The two play their instruments, while Melody and Pedro (dressed as flowers) and Eunice (dressed as a fairy) do a dance. Jimmy is free to leave the auditorium as soon as the Holiday Medley performance is over. Video Walkthrough Category:Missions